


Scars Shared

by Aols



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon compliant for the most part, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, My First One Piece Fic, Nakamaship, One Piece But Romantic Feelings, One Piece Universe, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pining, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Slow Burn, Thoughtful Roronoa Zoro, Zoro Falls Hard and Fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aols/pseuds/Aols
Summary: The smile he saw on the straw hat wearing boy’s face was unlike those prior, and it caused a soft warmness to fill Zoro’s pained stomach, a feeling that he read as explicitly being a side effect to the dirtied rice. The other let out a heartfelt chuckle as he turned on his heel and continued his exit of the yard as quickly as he had appeared.“Hmph, what a strange guy,” Zoro muttered to himself as he leaned his head back to look back at the sun, thankful to be alone once again though a part of him slightly missed the boisterous laugh of that wannabe pirate.“Not that I’ll ever see him again.” But, unbeknownst to him, Zoro couldn’t have been more wrong.(Basically, everything's the same, but Zoro pines fast for his outgoing captain.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Romance Dawn Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A bit nervous to post on here as I've never had to confidence to do it before, but I can't help but wanna write about these goofy pirates. Honestly I'm so soft for ZoLu, so this is really self indulgent haha.  
> 

The wind whirred loudly as it cut through the empty valley beyond the outer wall, and into the open gashes that covered Zoro’s chest and arms. It had been a long while since the green-haired man could feel anything but the wounds decorating his figure, as he had been tied to the post like a martyr for the past twenty-something days, not that he was really counting anymore. His arms ached from supporting his body weight, the wooden post holding him not doing much to hold him up, even as he leaned against it slightly.

Nine more days. That was all that he needed to sit and roast out in the sun like a pig on a spit, and to win the bet he made with the blond bastard Helmeppo. Zoro clenched his teeth softly as another sudden gust of wind blew through the yard, his dried wounds stinging as the cold salted air hit against them. At this point, he was enduring purely on strong will alone, and whatever crumbs a few kind villagers would throw over occasionally.

When the wind had finally settled down, Zoro’s ears strained in the silence, until suddenly he could hear the noisy footsteps of people approaching the outer wall. Just another villager coming to watch me sit out here and waste away, huh?’ Zoro thought to himself indifferently as he leaned his hooded gaze back down, his expression staying flat. They would probably leave after looking at him for a little bit as they often did.

But, unlike he had originally thought, a few moments passed and instead of the sound of footsteps walking away, a loud confident laugh struck the air like a crack of thunder, and with it a bickering voice of another person. The laugh echoed throughout the field triumphantly, striking Zoro as it shook him with the confidence it carried. It was not the laugh that a simple villager could muster, it was so uncaring and free that it felt like a punch to the gut, and with it, it carried hope; for what, he did not know, but the feeling was present nonetheless.

Following the boisterous laugh was the first time that he saw it, the straw hat. Zoro leaned his moss-haired head upwards as a flash of yellow drew his eyes up from the sand-covered ground. A worn straw hat could be seen in the distance, rising above the tall brick wall lining the grounds. Some tufts of raven black hair, and dark doe-like smiling eyes followed in tow, as a young face formed above the bricks; only to be pulled back down as quickly as it appeared, as another loud yelp came from what the green-haired man could assume to be the straw hat wearer’s companion.

“You guys-” Zoro strained to let out a blunt warning to the bickering watchers, their banter and the straw hat one’s bright smile and laughter somehow pissing him off more than usual, “-you’re an eyesore.”

In return he only received a noisy snicker from the straw-hat wearing boy who had risen back up to watch from the top of the wall; the way he seemed so cheerful at what must have been a gruesome scene confused Zoro. Did this kid ever stop smiling? Zoro shook his head in annoyance and kept his face a harsh glare in the raven-haired boy’s direction.

“Get lost, or if you want to watch me so much, untie me.”

This comment only made the younger boy’s grin widen, stretching across his face rapidly, as he turned to look down to mutter something incoherent from the distance with a laugh; only to stop his chatter as a ladder fell against the wall next to him, causing a sound of surprise and a tug back down by the hidden companion.

Zoro watched as a small form rose to the top of the wall alongside the straw hat wearer; the very girl that he had been tied to the crucifix-like post to protect from that bastard Helmeppo’s fury, although he’d die before he’d admit that. He let out a hiss of displeasure as she gleefully roped down the wall with a bundle in her arms and ran towards him as fast as her short legs could carry her.

“What? Do you want to get killed pipsqueak?” Zoro’s tone was harsh and uncaring, as he tried to make it apparent that he was anything but happy to see her as she expectedly held out the bundle in her arms to the bound man.

“You’re hungry right?” The girl’s voice was cheerful as she held out the item like a present to be opened, “I made you some rice balls! It’s my first time making them though so they might be a bit- “

“I don’t want any, you better scram.” He cut off her babbling, the older boy’s hooded gaze bore into the small girl, as she seemingly ignored him and began to unwrap the bundle and grab out a rice ball with a smile as she held it out in his direction.

“Don’t be such a bully, _Pirate Hunter Zoro_ ,” Helmeppo’s nasally words filled the air and twisted together as he hissed out Zoro’s title of a name, “you definitely seem to be well enough, huh?” The butt-chinned blond’s squeaky voice continued to surround them in the yard, as he stepped proudly into Zoro’s line of sight; the Marines following in tow stayed silent as their boss’ son pestered the tied-up swordsman. 

Of course, the cause of this whole shit show had to show up now. Being the son of the Marine captain, Captain Morgan, Helmeppo thought he had the right to cause whatever mayhem he wished without consequence, which is exactly what he did before Zoro had struck out stopping him in his path only three weeks earlier.

Zoro peeked downwards as the young girl flinched visibly at the blond’s appearance, and rightfully so after seeing what that shithead had done to her and her town.

“Oh, would you look at that, some tasty looking rice balls,” Helmeppo glanced down directly at the brown-haired girl as he snatched the rice ball that she had been raising up to give to Zoro. He threw it into his mouth quickly before reeling back with a spluttering gag, “-too damn sweet!”

Without a second thought the butt-chinned man smacked the remaining rice ball from the girl’s hands and stomped on it until the rice blended in with the gritted sand; causing the girl to fall to her knees with a broken expression.

“B-but I worked so hard to m-make those,” Her eyes teared up as she watched her hard work go to waste under the polished boot of Helmeppo, who didn’t seem at all phased at having made a child cry.

Seeming happy with how much he had stomped on the rice ball, Helmeppo turned back to the girl, glaring down at her, his expression still soured from the overly sweetened rice balls, “You know it’s a crime to feed a prisoner, right?” His face turned into a sinister expression before he turned to one of the Marine’s beside to him and nodded his head at the now sobbing girl, “throw her over the wall.”

“But- Sir, she’s just a child,” One of the unnamed Marines next to the blond man mustered up, his posture reluctant as he spoke, obviously put off by the command to do something so morally wrong.

“You really want to defy me?” Helmeppo raised his tone, and narrowed his eyes although his twisted smile remained, “It’s you or her, decide quickly before it’s the both of you that get thrown over.”

“I-Sir.” The Marine paused, his expression clearly saddened at being the chooser of this girl’s fate before he cleared his expression and spoke once more, his words slightly broken under the pressure, “understood.” Leaning down he whispered something unheard to Zoro’s ears and picked up the girl, tossing her over the wall with an accompanied high pitched shriek from the small child.

Guffawing at the sight of the girl flying, the blond man turned to look back at the bound swordsman once more with a sly face, “You’re lucky I’m giving you a chance to live for one month even after upsetting me, Roronoa Zoro. But let me warn you, if you aren’t careful you might just end up like that rice ball girl.” And with that, Helmeppo turned his back on the green-haired man and walked back out of the grounds laughing obnoxiously, while the Marines accompanying him begrudgingly trailed behind.

Zoro rustled against the binds wrapped on his arms as he growled out a threat to the man who had now gone out of sight; but to no use, the binds were strong on his arms and had worn him down over the past week and a half; especially, as it had been that same amount of time since he had been without food.

In the daze of the incident he had just witnessed, Zoro had completely forgotten about the other visitors who had gone quiet on the other side of the wall; looking up, he could see the straw hat still prevalent along the brick wall. He frowned as he made eye contact with the doe eyes of the raven-haired boy from earlier.

The boy stared right back at him unblinkingly, his dark brown eyes striking even from a distance, before he seemed to pick up resolve with a wide grin and pulled the rest of his body up over the bricks, to the seeming dismay of whoever was with him as he heard a loud yell from the past the bricks. The straw hat wearing boy landed somewhat gracefully on the sand below and dusted his tanned hands off on his torn denim shorts.

The green-haired swordsman watched with a grimace as the other skipped towards him from the opposite wall, his red vest shining, almost dancing against him in the sunlight, as his petite body moved.

“So, I hear you’re a bad guy huh?” The straw hatted boy finally spoke as he landed in front of him smiled almost comically at the words he spoke, his head tilting in question as he happily skipped closer to the sunburnt man. His voice was boyish and melodious, but just deep enough that it told Zoro that he wasn’t as young as his thin stature let on.

“And what’s it to you?” Zoro coughed out, his voice hoarse from dehydration and his previous speaking with the bastard son of Captain Morgan.

“You, don’t seem so bad when they’ve caught you like this, if I were you I would’ve died of starvation in three days,” the black-haired boy held up three fingers as though that proved anything, wearing a proud smirk on his face even though what he said was a gruesome statement as any.

“Hmph,” Spitting some blood onto the ground, Zoro forced his cracked lips into a sharp smile, “trust me, this shit won’t be the end of me.”

This seemed to only egg the straw-hat wearing boy on to smile even more, much to Zoro’s dismay, as being such a blinding light in the dreary scene around them, it almost hurt to look at.

“Huh? Got something to say?” He grimaced as the boy only continued to look at him in smiling silence.

“I’m looking for someone to join my pirate crew,” the boy finally spoke once more, swinging his arms behind his back as he looked pointedly at Zoro for a response to his statement.

“What, so you gave up on whatever life you had to become a dirty crook?” Zoro laughed out at the words the straw hat wearer said, nobody who was sane would become a pirate out of their own will, and especially not someone with morals.

This seemed to strike a chord in the hat wearing boy.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a pirate.”

The green-haired man shuddered involuntarily as the sharp gaze of the now angered younger boy bore into him, it was the first time he had seen the boy’s smile falter; and for some reason it instinctively put him on edge.

“So, what’s it got to do with me, huh? You’re not gonna untie me and force me into your crew, are you?”

“Ehh, I’m still thinking about it, since I haven’t decided yet whether or not I think you’re as bad as everyone says you are.”

The honest response struck Zoro, causing a smirk-like smile to grow on his face in a similar fashion to the one that the boy before him wore proudly.

“Funny joke, but I won’t be needing your help to get out of here, I have plans of my own, and a starving for a month won’t be the end to them. I may be tied up like this, but that son of a bitch made a promise, and I’ll be let go to do as I wish once it’s fulfilled.”

“Hmmm, okay then.” The straw hatted boy turned around evidently pleased with the answer and began to walk back in the direction of the wall before Zoro remembered something and yelled out to stop him.

“Before you go-“ Zoro looked back to the ground where the remains of the girl’s rice ball laid grounded in the sand. “-Bring that over here.” He nodded his head to the ruined food.

“Huh? Are you sure you want to eat that? It’ll make you sick.” The boy picked up the remains of the rice pensively, sticking his tongue out at the sight, before walking back over to the post, his eyebrows tilted upwards in question.

“Yeah, yeah hurry up,” Zoro opened his mouth as the boy shrugged and tossed over the ruined rice ball to the bounty hunter, who caught it in his teeth.

If he had tasted anything bad before, it barely measured up to the taste of the dirtied rice ball, which burned as he crunched down on it, the sand gritting against his teeth unpleasantly as he chewed. Though he wouldn’t say it, it really angered him to watch the defenseless child be ridiculed by such a rotten person as that Helmeppo; and like hell he’d let her selfless effort go to waste.

The rice ball was the only food he had had in the past few weeks, except from the other small scraps that generous villagers threw over, so Zoro, being as hungry as he was, attempted to savor it as much as he could. Although the flavor of what normally would be a nice snack was overpowered by the dirt that had been mixed in by the boot of Helmeppo, he got a clear taste of the sweetness the blond man must’ve been speaking of and felts his face twist slightly in response to the overly sweetened rice. He swallowed it harshly, as the boy in front of him continued to watch, his eyes piercing holes into the already wounded body of Zoro.

“Thanks for the meal,” He sputtered out, his voice coarse once more due to the dryness of his meal. “Tell that girl,” Zoro leaned his head upwards to the observant brown eyes of the straw hat wearer, “that the rice ball was delicious.”

The smile he saw on the boy’s face was unlike those prior, and it caused a soft warmness to fill Zoro’s pained stomach, a feeling that he read as explicitly being a side effect to the dirtied rice. The boy let out a heartfelt chuckle as he turned on his heel and continued his exit of the yard as quickly as he had appeared.

“Hmph, what a strange guy,” Zoro muttered to himself as he leaned his head back to look back at the sun, thankful to be alone once again though a part of him slightly missed the boisterous laugh of that wannabe pirate.

“Not that I’ll ever see him again.” But, unbeknownst to him, Zoro couldn’t have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! There will definitely be edits later, so please excuse any mistakes;;


	2. Romance Dawn Part 2

A day had passed since the incident with the rice ball girl; or at least that’s what Zoro had decided to call her, seeing as he had never actually learned her name in the first place. The same could also be said of the mysterious “straw hat”, as he was now calling the raven-haired teen that had approached him about his pirate crew’s recruitment.

Even the idea of it caused a small smirk of a smile to paint his dirtied sunburnt face. The thought of him, _pirate hunter_ Zoro, being a pirate struck him as an ironic joke, a contradiction even. Not even that, but the man had his own goals in life, and becoming a pirate along the way was not a rung on that long ladder.

Zoro wouldn’t die here though, not when he had promises to keep and dreams to fulfill; no way in hell would he succumb to starvation, even if it meant being used as a punching bag along the way, or burnt as he sat underneath the open sky.

The moss-haired man kept his eyes trained down on the ground below, his brain running in thought as he remembered the childhood promise he had made with Kuina, a fellow student at the dojo he had trained at as a kid, and his childhood friend. He wouldn’t die, not when he hadn’t beaten her yet.

His breathing hitched faintly as a shadow suddenly appeared, waking him from his thought filled stupor, the swordsman hadn’t even heard the footsteps of the visitor; and before he glanced upwards to see who it was, he had a gut feeling that he already knew.

“You, again?” The bound man sighed before he turned his gaze upwards to face the boy, who he knew was once again in his company, “Just how much free time do you have?” The question was an honest one, cause truly Zoro couldn’t figure out what was so interesting about himself that it kept that straw hat coming back even when he saw how it would put him in imminent danger with the Marines as seen yesterday with the rice ball incident.

“I’ll untie you, so join my crew.” The striking smile was back, and with it, reappeared the stutter in Zoro’s chest that he had softly felt the day prior. Was it possible for this guy get even brighter in a single day?

The way the teen’s tanned face lightened up the already sunny yard around them, was nothing but unordinary, as he seemed to glow brighter than the actual sun above, and it left the green-haired swordsman speechless for a second and fighting the urge to close his eyes, before he came to his senses to reply.

“The hell? I thought I told you last time that being a pirate means stooping to the level of a crook.” Regaining his serious expression, the older teen stared right into the brown eyes that looked back, watching him carefully. He wouldn’t break that easily, even if it meant a chance at escaping the imprisonment he was currently faced with.

“Ehh? What’s so bad about being a pirate anyways?” The question was sincere, but the slight smirk in the other’s eyes said differently, almost asking, taunting the other to build his anger and most likely say some sort of compliance.

“Are you kidding me?” He scoffed in return, not being able to help but respond exactly as the straw hat wearing boy probably hoped he would, and not masking any of the harshness in his tone as he spoke. “Pirates are scum in everyone’s eyes; are you trying to play dumb?”

Rather than his visitor getting upset and leaving, as Zoro had quietly hoped, instead his words seemed to only give the boy further reason to laugh. And God, that was somewhat worse than straw hat just sticking around.

Zoro didn’t know why this stranger’s confident personality and cheerful smiles and banter were making him behave as so, but he would be lying if he’d say he didn’t enjoy the change in pace from being alone. And before he knew it, a quiet smirk had formed itself onto his face as well as the two continued going back and forth.

“Well, I mean, you already have a pretty bad reputation yourself, Zo-ro,”

“Doesn’t mean I’ve done anything regrettable though, does it? And wait hey, I never said you could call me by my first name.” He didn’t like it. The way the black-haired boy pronounced his name, so honestly and purely, it stung his chest like a persistent bug bite.

As though he wasn’t even listening, the younger teen continued, “Zoro, I hear you use a sword, if I get it back for you, you’re gonna join my crew, ya hear?” Even his question didn’t seem to truly be a question but rather a statement that he was pushing onto the bounty hunter whether he liked it or not.

“That’s off topic, and what’s with you deciding stuff for me? I never said I agreed to your conditions.” If the green-haired man could lift a hand to facepalm, he would, but currently that was a little tough, so instead, he just raised his eyebrows attempting to convey how idiotic the other seemed.

“Well, that sucks for you cause I already decided that you’re gonna be in my crew.”

“I-“

“Nope.” Lifting a tanned callused finger to Zoro’s chapped lips, the boy cut him off, looking around as though deciding his next destination, “Okay, I’ll be right back with your sword.”

“Swords.” The bound swordsman attempted correcting the straw hat wearer, but it was too late, the ladder had run off to go fulfill his stated mission of retrieving the Zoro’s weapon(s). Shit, wait, wasn’t he going the wrong way?

“Hey! You’re going the wrong direction!”

The straw hat turned around, a giggle worn on his lips as he stopped suddenly then flipped around and began bolting back the way he came, laughing out an “oops!” before he stretched out his ar-

Wait. _Stretched_?

The smaller boys’ arms stretched out elastically like a rubber band as he ran past, grabbing onto the Marine base’s wall before catapulting himself up the side with an accompanying battle-cry of sorts.

“What the hell is that guy?” Zoro almost couldn’t believe his eyes stuttering to himself, as he watched after the raven-haired boy’s figure disappear over the top of the base. Was he some sort of devil fruit user? The green-haired swordsman knew that devil-fruits were a thing, but had never seen one up close before, and honestly it was just as awing as he had heard stories of, there was no way that kid was a full-fledged human anymore with a power like that.

He wanted to be mad, he really did, but as he watched the black-haired teen fly off into the air on a mission for someone he had just met a day ago, he only felt curious as to the hint of adventure that seemed to follow this pirate wannabe. There was no way this random guy would be able to fight off the large amount of Marines frequenting the base… right?

Some crashing noises followed the small figure’s flight, as what Zoro could assume to be his landing. The bounty hunter flinched slightly in response, when a few moments passed and another massive sound echoed around the crucifixion field, shaking the ground slightly before everything quieted. Well that didn’t sound good…

The following moments were like the calm before the storm, the whole yard went quiet, before a loud siren could be heard blaring through the base surrounding Zoro. What the hell had that kid thought would happen when he ran unarmed into the headquarters. Sure, he was a devil-fruit user, but what good would that be when surrounded by hundreds of Marines.

And why was Zoro worrying about this random guy anyways? And why was that same random guy even helping Zoro get his swords back? And why was that also same guy so adamant on getting Zoro to join his pirate crew? The questions just kept piling up annoyingly in the green-haired man’s head, and he had no clue to where any of the answers lied; but at this point, he guessed that he was just along for the ride.

Looking up to wall opposite, and trying to block out the bleeding sirens of the base that encompassed him, the swordsman saw a small figure jumping the bricks and quickly running over. Was it the straw hat’s companion from the day before that he had not seen? The answer to _that_ question at least, was answered quickly as the small boy ran forward and began trying to untie the ropes binding Zoro’s sunburnt arms.

“No! I can’t just chicken out while the Marines do such unjust acts,” The short pink-haired boy before him sighed as he bit his lip, obviously greatly upset at the events he had been witnessing in the town and at the base.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, you better scram before the Marines get you”

“And there’s no point in doing this, I’m out in nine days anyways.” Figuring that at least this kid seemed more practical-based off his serious complexion and obviously not just because he was wearing glasses; okay, it was because he was wearing glasses- Zoro attempted to reason with him, not wanting to endanger yet another bystander in his waiting game.

“You’re wrong,” The boy stuttered out, as his fingers continued to wrestle with the tightly knotted ropes, “ they’re going to execute you in three days, Helmeppo told Luffy that, so he punched him; we gotta get you out now.“ He hurriedly explained the situation, his voice cracking as he spoke quickly and rushed, his hands fumbling.

“Wait what?!” Zoro erupted at the bespectacled boy’s words, “that damned Helmeppo, I’m gonna kill him. And straw hat punched him for me?” The fact that even without being on that kid’s crew, and having met him just yesterday that he would still defend him warmed Zoro’s heart a bit, almost making him forget the severity of the situation that now surrounded them, all the more escalated by whatever retaliation that straw hat kid had made on Zoro’s behalf.

But snapping him out of the thankfulness for the straw hat wearer’s consideration, came the thundering steps of large steel-soled boots against solid ground as a large figure approached them. Captain Morgan. The green-haired prisoner could hear the small boy in front of him gulp nervously as he turned around slowly in the direction of the newly approaching people.

“You two.” Even his voice was thundering and without mercy, as it shook the ground that they stood on, or in Zoro’s case, leaned on. “By attempting to help a prisoner escape, I will be executing the both of you on the spot.”

Just as Zoro had heard about him in whispers at the bar he had frequented prior to this whole imprisonment thing, the man was large and seemingly muscular enough to take down a bear with a single finger; not only that, but the axe on his right arm was commanding, and emitted power beyond that of the shrimpy, in comparison, Marines around him.

The smell of a challenge left Zoro’s fingers twitching in wish to grasp the blades he usually kept glued to his side and swing them towards this imposing figure. Not this time though, as he was still tied to the post, the boy in front of him having forgotten to continue his task in fear of the Marine captain now standing before them.

Captain Morgan lifted his axed arm, and in turn the marines that had flocked around them lifted their guns, pointing straight towards Zoro and the boy beside him. 

“Now!”

Shit. Shit. He couldn’t die, no this couldn’t be it right? Had he really lived three weeks tied up to be killed like wild game? This had to be a joke, he still had a duty to fulfill. Opening his mouth to yell, Zoro kept his eyes open as the guns shot off following the Marine captain’s commanding shout.

A flash of yellow popped up in the corner of Zoro’s peripheral, speeding past hurriedly in the air.

In that instance, it felt like time had frozen over, as the bounty hunter watched the next few actions take place, the straw hat boy from earlier flew down in a similar method to how he catapulted himself earlier, tossing Zoro’s three swords in his direction, before holding up his arms in a cross-like position to block the incoming bullets.

“NO!” Zoro felt the word come out of his mouth rushed and a scream, as the earsplitting echo of multiple shotguns being fired at the same time filling the air.

Why? Why would this kid die for him, what had he done for him in the past day, was Zoro really worth all this effort?

Wait… where was the blood… and why wasn’t this kid collapsing?

His eyes still glued to the tanned raven-haired figure in front of him, Zoro watched in amazement as the bullets only pushed the teen’s skin backwards, before returning the ways they had been shot from, ricocheting off his buoyant body. And although the swordsman couldn’t see the bright grin, he knew that the straw hat wearer bore exactly the smirk he had been wearing only a day prior when he smirked at Zoro eating the rice ball.

“Who are you?” The shocking spectacle of what had just happened left Zoro stunned, only able to ask a simple query as that, his jaw slacking in an uncharacteristic manner.

The smirking face turned towards him, so bright that it could stain the air it shone in, voicing his name proudly in return; not a single break in its confidence, even when stating such an insane claim as it did:

“Monkey D. Luffy. I’m the man who’s gonna be King of the Pirates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading another chapter!!! <3 <3  
> I'm probably going to set up a post schedule soon, but for right now I just wanna post everything as soon as I finish it cause I'm enjoying this a ton!


End file.
